You Never Know
by Love For Cid
Summary: It's Ishyant One Shot. Here Ishyant are Married but this Marriage is arranged and both are strangers for each other. After the one year of their Marriage Now they both are wanted to each other. Read to know that how they express their feelings.


**It's Ishyant One Shot.**

**Here Ishyant are Married but this Marriage is arranged and both are strangers for each other. After the one year of their Marriage Now they both are wanted to each other.**

**Read to know that how they express their feelings.**

**Dushuyant: **Ik sal hu gya hmari shadi ku lekin auj tk mein kabhi Ishita ku pyar kr hi nahin saka. I know pehle hamein ik dosre ku samjny mein time lga but I think now Ishita also wants to love with me. Ju bhi hu now it's time to express my feelings.

Dushuyant yeah rahi aup ki coffee... Kuch aur chaye tu btayen.

**Dushuyant: **Haan chaye tu...

**Ishita: **Bolo kia chaye. Ishita who is busy to set her clothes in her cupboard asked to her husband.

Dushuyant also approached her and attached his chest to her back and find something in her cupboard.

Ishita is stunned on her place she feels so different this feeling is new for her. She feels his breathe near her earlobe. Dushuyant feels the sensation and trembling on her hands.

**Dushuyant (Pov): **I think Ishita needs more time.

Wo yeah shirt chaye thi mil gyi. Thanks.

**Ishita: **Are you sure yeah shirt hi aup ku chaye thi.

Ju chahta hoon wo deti hi kahan hu jub wo nahin deti tu yeah shirt hi sahi.

**Ishita** **(Pov): **Dushuyant shayad ab wakyi mere krib aana chahty hein. Apny dil ka kia kron ju yeah chahta bhi hy lekin jub bhi Dushuyant aesy mery krib atey hein tu pata nahin ajib sa kiyun lgta hy.

Woh kl hamein meri Friend Neha ki Birthday Party pr jana hy aup ku yad hy na.

**Dushuyant: **Don't worry mein sham mein beaurau sy jaldi aa jao ga phir donon chlein gy.

**...**

Ishita try to tie her blouse doori but her hands never reached. Kia hy yeah Dushuyant aa gye aur mein ready na hui tu unhen baht bura lagy ga. Naina (Her Sister) ku hi blati hoon wohi help kr skti hy and she calling her name.

Dushuyant entered in room and looks towards her and forwarded his step now his hands reached on her blouse while his eyes on the mirror.

**Ishita: **Naina yar jldi kr mujy already late hu raha hy pata nahin yeah doorie ku kia hu gya auj and she looks upward where Dushuyant starring her in mirror.

Aup yahan...

Tum kisi aur ku expect ker rahi thi kia???

Nahin Haan woh Naina usy hi bulaya tha yeah doorie and she try to hold the doorie but Dushuyant entangled her hands with his and smell her fragrance and inhaled it.

Dushuyant aup yeah...Assssssh

She tries to free her hand. Dushuyant leave me mein ny Naina ku bulaya tha.

Tum mujy bhi tu bula sakti thi wesy bhi Naina ka kia kam mein hoon na. Dushuyant removed her hair from her back and moves her right hand on her back while his other hand still entangled with her. Ishita feels sensiation in her body while Dushuyant hand now moves downward and try to touch her waist but before it he looking in her eyes where fear is still shows. On the other hand he also feels that she is little un comfortable.

Dushuyant far a part. Tum ready hu jao mein bhi shower ly kr ata hoon phir donon chalty hein.

**...**

**Dushuyant (On Phone): **Haan Vinood bata kahan milna hy.

...

Ok don't worry tum hmary Panvel waly farm house aa jao mein bhi ik ghanty tk ponch jao ga.

**Ishita: **Dushuyant aup ki Coffee.

No Ishita abi nahin mera khabri sy milna bht zrori hy.

**Same Day**

**6 PM**

**Ishita: **Aub tu sham hu gyi hy Dushuyant Morning mein gye thy Khabri sy milny abi tk nahin aye.

Her phone rings.

**Ishita: **Hello Kavin...

**Kavin: **Ishita woh Dushuyant ghar aa gya hy na. Dekho us ka phone bhi nahin lg raha.

Dushuyant tu ghar nahin aye kia hua???

**Kavin: **Nahin kuch nahin tum bus aesa krna Dushuyant ghar aa jye tu inform kr dena rakhta hoon Bye.

**Ishita: **Mujy hi Jana hu ga Dushuyant ku dekhny. Farm House hi tu jana hy.

Ishita reached in Farm House. Dushuyant kahan hein aup Dushuyant.

Gadi tu yahin hy Dushuyant andr hi hu gy. Kavin ku ghalatfehmi hui hu gi ky Dushuyant ky khabri ka khon hu gya hy aur un ki jan ku khatra hy.

She comes in farm house and find his broken phone.

**Ishita (Panicked): **Broken phone nahin Dushuyant ku kuch nahin hu skta. She saw a shadow on roof.

When she comes she find no body is there. She checked the room which is on roof and saw Dushuyant is standing in the edge of the roof. She ran outside and pulled him. Dushuyant lost his balance with this pull and both are fall.

Ishita is on bottom while Dushuyant on top of him.

Dushuyant look fear clearly visible on her eyes. Dushuyant is standing properly and holds her and and she also standing and hugged him.

**Ishita: **Dushuyant tum thek hu na tumhein kuch hua tu nahin na are you alright and she touched him to feel him.

**Dushuyant: **Relaxed Ishita am fine kuch nahin hua mujy tumhary samny hoon.

Thank God you know mein kitna dar gyi thi Thank God and she again hugged him. You never know yahan aney sy pehly kia kuch soch rahi thi mein.

**Dushuyant: **And you also never know ky mein is din ka kub sy intezar kr raha tha finally yeah din aa gya.

**Ishita: **Means knsa din...

Auj ka din jub tum ny aesy khud mujy hug kia mujy khony ky dar sy hi sahi tumhein ehsas tu hua ky you loves me and wants me.

**Ishita: **It's mean aup ny yeah sub jhot bola mujy apny pas bulany ky liya. Dushuyant really.

Haan thoda sa...

What??? And she punching on his chest aup bht bury hein bht bury hein bht bury hein aup aesa bhi koi krta hy kja??? Ehsas bhi hy aup ku kitna dr gayi thi mein. After sometime she realised and stop punching him.

**Dushuyant: **Bus itna ghusa...

Aup na such mein baht bury hein aesa bhi koi krta hy kia and she placed her forehead on him.

**Dushuyant: **Aaah I love you For this. He also hugged back and pecked her forehead.

**Ishita: **Yeah sub krna zrori tha kia you never know muj pr kia guzri.

**Dushuyant: **And you also never know ky muj pr kia guzrti hy. Jub bhi mein tumhary pas ana chahta hoon tum hamesha hi aesy behave krti hu jesy I am stranger. I know you also loves me but express nahin kr rahi thi so yeah zrori tha na.

**Ishita: **Aup na baht shaitan hein.

Madam abi aup ny hmari shaitani dekhi hi kahan hy shaitani tu abi dekhein gi aup hmari and he lightly pecked her lips. While her eyes wide open. They both looked in each other's eyes. When suddenly the weather is changed and rain water pouring making it perfect for such kind of romance.

Ishita clutched his collar and pull him closer and again started kissing. Now the kiss is more passionate and hot. They are become more passionate Dushuyant's arms are also tighten on her back. After 15 minutes both are broke a part when oxygen is necessary.

Ishita hugged him as tight as possible.

They both drenched completely. Now Dushuyant could not stop himself and he trailed on her lips near her ear lobe and roughly kissing on her neck. Dushuyant was going out of his self control but Ishita moves a back Dushuyant looks him confusingly. Ishita smirked and ran away pushing him back.

Dushuyant smiled on her act and ruffled his hairs. He to moved downstairs and following him.

She came in the room and blushing. Dushuyant to approached her and Ishita feels his presence in the room. He came their and stood behind her and whisper on her ears.

Kapde geele hu gye hein Ishita abi utar du inhein thand lag jaye gi. Now his hands reached to the zip of her dress and he started removing her clothes.

**Ishita: **Yeah aup aesy kia kr rahy hein???

Kuch nahin geele kapdo sy tumhein thand na lg jaye so thoda warm up kr doon.

Ishita blushed as she got his hidden meaning. She didn't look at him due to shyness.

He lifted her up in his arms and moved to the bed. He gently made her lay down on the bed and slowly climbed up and looking in her eyes which shows the pure love for her. He gently asked him and whisper in her ears.

Will you ready to be mine forever.

She just hugged him and hide her face in his chest and open his shirt button. Their hand entangled. Feelings of Love intimation and thirst aroused in their bodies and both are spent a perfect night in each other arms and they also slept with satisfaction on their faces.

**End of OS but its the beginning of new Ishyant life.**

**Waiting for your reviews.**

**I know I have many in completed stories but these ideas are roaming on my mind so I decided to write it.**

**Now please Read and Review.**


End file.
